¿Otra opción?
by DawSwang
Summary: ¿Qué debería hacer Asano Gakushuu cuando tenga sentimientos encontrados por Akabane Karma? Sabía que sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos, pues este ya estaba con Nagisa, pero debían haber opciones... ¿no?. Llorar bajo un árbol con el corazón roto gracias a Karma no era una opción, definitivamente no. ¿Pero entonces... que opciones le quedaban?


**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom no es mío, es de Matsui Yūsei**

 **Pareja: Karma Akabane x Gakushuu Asano**

 **Notas: Este fic es Yaoi, así que si no te gusta, ten el favor de retirarte y no insultar.**

 **¿Otra opción?**

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Shiota Nagisa.

Lo odiaba a más no poder, principalmente porque le hacia sentir emociones que chocaban y traían aun más emociones.

Primero le hacia sentir celos.

Celos cuando veía como este enredaba las manos en las hebras rojizas de Karma; en como este le regalaba sonrisas.

Después odio.

Odio porque podía probar los labios de Karma, los que tanto ansiaba probar él.

Seguido de la frustración.

Frustración porque él no hacía nada por separarlos, solo veía como el peliceleste y el pelirrojo se besaban apasionadamente, demostrando el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y por último tristeza.

Tristeza al saber que Karma se veía feliz al lado de Nagisa y aun mas, sabiendo que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos.

Pero, ¿qué debía hacer?, fue muy tarde cuando acepto y se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Karma.

Al principio pensó que esos nervios eran porque lo sacaba de sus casillas y temía explotar.

Empezó a dudar cuando la sangre le hervía de rabia y celos cuando veía a Karma hablando con Nagisa.

Lo confirmo, cuando sintió ese gran dolor de vacío, justo después de escuchar a alguien hablar sobre el inicio de la relación de Akabane y Shiota.

Pero, seguía con la misma duda... ¿que hacer?

¿Separarlos y que Karma se deprima?

¿Dejarlos y deprimirse él?

Su cabeza en esos momentos era un lío. Lío que el mismo Karma indirectamente formo.

¡Necesitaba más opciones!

Llorar detrás de un árbol por Karma y con el corazón roto no era una opción, definitivamente no.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja, y sintió ese dolor otra vez al igual que un leve mareo.

Con paso decidido, salio de donde estaba escondido y fue a donde ellos estaban; justo en ese momento, Karma volteo a verlo y Nagisa hizo lo mismo.

—Asano que...? —no logro siquiera articular la frase completa cuando el rubio fresa lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo bruscamente lejos de Nagisa y más cerca de él.

—No más, Akabane —y sin mas, corto el espacio que los separaba.

Nagisa, sorprendido y enfurecido, vio como Karma poco a poco empezaba a corresponder al beso. Asano sonrió entre el beso y enredo su mano libre en las hebras rojizas, jalando unas a su paso. Lamió, mordió y saboreo los labios del otro.

Pero solo fue eso.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y vio la imagen más tierna del instituto: Akabane Karma, avergonzado.

Sonrió triunfante hacia Nagisa y dando la vuelta, se alejó de ellos dos.

Karma, miro a Shiota muy apenado y preocupado. Se miraron, y después de un largo silencio decidió aclarar las cosas.

—Nagisa yo...—empezo el pelirrojo, pero este no le dejo continuar.

—Karma, ve con él —suspiro y sonrió con tristeza.

El mayor asintió, y con paso decidió corrió hacia el rubio fresa, cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo tomo del brazo y no dejo que dijera palabra alguna, pues ya lo estaba besando de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso no demostraba sentimientos encontrados ni autosuficiencia, esta vez, el beso demostraba los verdaderos sentimientos de los dos chicos.

Lento, dulce, lleno de alegría y confusión.

Se separaron y un muy colorado Gakushuu hablo.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Debía devolverte el beso, ¿No? —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No me hagas ilusiones, Akabane —desvío la mirada.

—¿Ilusiones? —inclino la cabeza en modo confundido.

—Me gustas —clavo sus ojos violetas en los mercurio del otro—, pero sé que estás con Shiota.

—Estaba —corrigió el asesino.

—¿Estabas? —algo en el rubio fresa se removió, y con una sonrisa tonta, se sonrojo.

—Si —rió al notar el sonrojo en el mayor—, eres un imbécil, pero aún así me gustas.

No esperaba respuesta del pelirrojo a decir verdad, pero si le devolvía el beso a forma de respuesta y le decía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no se podía quejar... Excepto...

—Pero, ¿Y Shiota? —los celos se manifestaron y no pudo contenerlos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Nagisa en esto?

—Te gusta —murmuro con recelo—, y conociéndote puede ser una broma, Akabane.

El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido, y ante el rostro colorado en celos de Asano, soltó una carcajada.

—Vengo, te beso, te digo que me gustas y crees que es una broma —sonrió con burla—. Creo que esos son celos y además, yo nunca haría algo como eso.

Lo miro con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notable, abrazo al pelirrojo por la cintura y este por el cuello. Dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de Karma y murmuraba cosas algo tontas que hacían reír al otro.

¿Quién diría que quedarían juntos?

Si en un pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que en un futuro él estaría estúpidamente enamorado de Akabane Karma y que este correspondería a sus sentimientos, probablemente lo hubiera expulsado del instituto... Es decir, del país.

Intentando desechar pensamientos cursis y enfermizos, decidió prestar atención al chico que tenía en frente y al abrazo.

Pero...

Desde lejos, un Korosensei de color rosa los miraba y soltaba pequeñas risas.

Desde lejos, un Nagisa con sonrisa triste los miraba y de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros.

Desde lejos, una clase 3-E los miraban sorprendidos.

Desde lejos, se veía a una pareja poco inusual, que empezó con dos chicos que cada que podían soltaban burlas sobre el otro, y que cada cuánto terminaba en peleas, una que nadie creía terminarían juntos.

Desde lejos, se les veía a Akabane Karma y Asano Gakushuu siendo felices.

Tal vez no era una opción ser una pareja del todo cursi.

Tal vez no era una opción ser una pareja que se respetará del todo.

Pero, lo que si era una opción -y una que a Gakushuu le ha gustado- es ser un intento de pareja felices.

• **FIN•**

 ** _¡Primer Karushu!_**

 ** _Weno, Weno, me ha gustado, aunque a decir verdad, no me veía publicandolo xd._**

 ** _¿Les ha gustado?_**

 ** _Cometen, quiero saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _¡También está en Wattpad!_**

 ** _[Estoy como CoffeeCreek]_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _Shieru_**


End file.
